In my heart
by Aeris-chan
Summary: Ginny I am a coward. Everyone may think of me as brave but I am not. I’m a coward because I could not tell the woman I love that I love her.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books & characters do not belong to me *Pouts* 'cause if they did I would be so F!&king rich! Only the plot and my dignity (not much of that is left. I hold only hold on to little pieces of it now.) Please read and review. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1 

            Harry shrugged on his cloak. He tied it around he neck very slowly, all of his movements the past few days have been slow and empty. All his words had no meaning. This was one day he hoped time would just skip. Today was the one-year anniversary of Virginia Weasley's death. Harry took one deep breath before he arrapated to the graveyard.

            There was no wind and only the sound of weeping could be heard.  When Harry arrived the whole Weasley family was already crowded around the gravestone.   Harry slowly put his hand on Ron's should to let him know that he was their.  Ron turned to him with a tear-streaked face. Harry just stood with the family. He noticed Hermione standing off to the side. She glanced at him. Her face was lace with pain and regret. She only held his stare for a moment and then return to her own thoughts. Harry looked at the gravestone. It read.

            'Virginia Annabelle Weasley, a loving sister and friend. She will be with us always'.

            'Lies'. Harry thought to himself. 'She is not with us she is dead. If she were with us we would not be here. If she were with us I would not feel this hole in my heart.' Harry noticed someone walked up behind them.

            'Draco.' Harry thought. He turns slightly to get a better look. He saw a head of platinum blonde. A few years ago Harry would have punched him in the face if he saw him, but he couldn't now. In Ginny's sixth year she admitted to Harry that she had been dating Draco. At first Harry was completely shocked to find out that Ginny was going out with Malfoy. 'Well I guess opposites do attract.' Was his first thought. He remembers that night perfectly

_~*Flashback*~_

            Harry sat in front of the fire in the common room.  He was dead tired, double-potions today.  Snape had been in an especially bad mood today.  Harry let out a long frustrated yawn.  He was bored. Ron and Hermione were out "studying".  God what did they think he was that stupid. He chuckled to himself.  Harry felt a light tap on his shoulder.  He look up and saw a very nervous Ginny. 

            "Hey." She said quietly "Can I talk to you?"

            " Of course." Harry patted a spot on the floor next to him. She slowly sat down next to him.

            "Harry?"

            "Yeah?"

            "I have something really important to tell you…if I tell you, you have to promise not to get angry." Ginny's eyes suddenly found the floor very interesting. She did not look Harry in the face.

            "Gin, I could never be mad you. Now just tell me. Whatever it is I'm sure that it's not as bad as you think."   Harry gave a reassuring smile. 

            Ginny mumbled something. Harry leaned in so he could hear her.

            "Say that again.  I couldn't hear." She said it again and this time he heard her. "…"

            "Harry?"

            "Your going out with Malfoy?"   Harry was so shocked it only came out as a whisper.

            "Yes I am." She answered with confidence.

            "How? When? What? Why?" Harry was extremely confused.

            "Well, it was really odd. One day I was sitting by the lake when I saw him. He looked really upset about something. I went over to see if he was ok. Of course, Being Draco he insulted me and told me to sod off." She paused

            "I couldn't just leave. I sat down next to him. We both sat there in silence for a few moments. Then he said 'I hate my father.' After he told all about his father and how he treated Draco like crap."  She paused again. Letting the information sink in.

            " After that conversation we kept seeing each other at that spot.  About a month ago he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him and I said yes."   She looked over at Harry he looked like he had just seen the Dark Lord.  "Please say something Harry." She pleaded to him.

            "I know that I can't stop. You're a grown woman. Just please if he does anything to hurt tell me straight away." Harry looked into her eyes.

            "I promise Harry." She smiled softly at him.

_~*End flashback*~_

            Harry just looked at Draco his eyes filled with sadness. This was the second time Harry had ever seen Draco sad. The first time was at Ginny's Funeral. When Harry had seen Draco at the funeral he half expected Draco to laugh or do something completely Slytherin like.  He did not.  He did something that no one expected 

~*_Flashback_*~ 

            Cold gray clouds covered the sky. Harry stood along with the Weasley's. Ron stood on his left side. Mrs. Weasley stood to his right. Hermione stood on the other side of Ron holding his hand. Harry was surprised that Draco had shown up. He stood on the other side of the closed coffin. At the end of the service everyone was given a chance to walk up to the coffin and say some last words. Harry walked up to her coffin after Ron.  Harry had to suppress the urge to rip open the coffin and scream for her to wake up.  He just didn't understand why she wasn't awake.  A part him didn't want to realize that she was dead.  Harry bent down and whispered something to the coffin. Then he lay down two red roses. He walked away from the coffin with tears in his eyes.

            Draco approached the coffin. Harry and Ron watched him. He placed a single red rose next to the ones Harry had laid down. He bent down and whispered

            "I love you." He placed a soft kiss on the coffin and then walked past Harry and Ron.

_~*End flashback*~_

            'I guess he really did love her.' Harry always thought that a Malfoy could only love his money and the Dark Lord.  After a few hours everyone started leaving. Ron walked past Harry, but stopped and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

            "You coming?" he asked quietly

            "No. I'm going to stay for a while longer. You go I'll see you later." Ron nodded and walked off with Hermione. Harry was the last person at the grave. He stood for a few minutes.  He approached her grave. Harry kneeled down in front of her head stone. He didn't care that his pants were getting covered with dirt. 

            "Hi." He whispered softly. "I miss you." Harry took a deep breath. "I wish you were here.  I really need you right now. God! Do I need you. I don't think I can do this. The final battle is coming. I have to face Voldemort." Harry let out a sob. " I always thought that you would be with me.   I want, no I need to see you face again. Your smile, I miss it so much. Sometimes I forget what you sounded like."  A droplet of rain landed on his hand. Soon it started to poor, Harry didn't care. 

            "Ginny, I don't think I'm going to win. He's so much stronger than I.  What if I fail? Then what happens? More people I love die? I just can't take that. How can the world  do this to me.  I'm only twenty. A twenty year old cannot defeat on of the strongest wizards in the world? Can he?" Harry let his tears mix with the rain.

            "You always told me that you like the rain because it would hide my tears.  But the rain, are my tears all of them."

            Harry placed a wet hand over her name. He traced the engraved letters with his index finger.

            "Ginny I am a coward. Everyone may think of me as brave but I am not. I'm a coward because I could not tell the woman I love that I love her.  Virginia Weasley I love you." Harry's finger traced over her name one more time before he left.


	2. Inhale Exhale

Author's note: Thank for everyone who review my story! Tee hee hee I hope that you like this next chapter. Tell me what you think. Shout out/ dedication: For all those people freezing their ass's off in New England like me! I say lets just have a big orgy that will warm the place up! Lol  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By the time Harry had arrived at his flat Ron was waiting for him. He was sitting  
  
in the living room tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair.  
  
"Hey Harry! What took you so long?" Ron made it sound like he had been waiting for days.  
  
"Just had something's to say before I left. That's all."  
  
"Anyway, mum wants you to come for dinner. So you better hurry up and get out of those clothes or she'll throw a fit." Ron went back to drumming his fingers, while  
  
Harry went to change. He threw his wets clothes into a pile on the floor.  
  
'I'll get them later' he thought while throwing on a green shirt and some black pants.  
"Ron I'm ready lets go." He called to his friend.  
  
" 'Bout time mate. I'm hungry." Harry laughed  
  
"You're always hungry."  
  
When they arrived at the burrow, they were greeted by the usually sight. Molly  
  
was yelling at Fred and George for setting the rug on fire. Arthur was puzzling over a  
  
new muggle toy. Bill and Charlie were talking quietly by the fireplace and Percy was  
  
sitting by himself. Harry walked up and gave Molly a hug.  
  
" Hello Harry." She greeted him with a smile. Harry could tell that it was a  
  
forced smile.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Anytime Harry dear. Now come on sit, sit. Everyone its time to eat." Mrs.  
  
Weasley hollered to the rest of the group. Ron sat one side of Harry and Fred sat on the  
  
other side. 'Maybe its George' Harry couldn't tell, he didn't really care either. Harry  
  
watched as the others filled and piled their plates with food. Harry only took a little he  
  
wasn't very hungry at the moment. As usual the table was filled with chatter. It was  
  
slightly quieter than usual but that was understandable.  
  
After dinner Harry placed his dish in the sink and walked up the stairs. Ron was  
  
outside de-gnoming the Garden with Bill and Charlie. Before, Harry knew it he was in  
  
front of Ginny's room. He slowly opened the door. Inside it was dark. He sat down on the  
  
bed and looked around the room. Mrs. Weasley had left everything the same. Even some  
  
of her dirty clothes were on the floor. Harry remembered back to the summer after his  
  
fifth year.after Sirius's death.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Harry had come to stay with the Weasley's for two weeks before the start of the  
  
next term. Harry been glad to escape from the Dursley's but being at the Weasley's was  
  
no picnic either. Everyone just kept telling him the same thing. 'It's not your fault' he  
  
spit out disgustingly in his head. He just wished that everyone would just shut up. Harry  
  
heard the door open.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing in my room?" Ginny walked in and sat down next to  
  
him.  
  
"I'm trying to avoid everyone telling me it's going to be ok." Harry said while  
  
staring at his feet.  
  
" I understand. I guess it can get quite annoying. People only want to see you  
  
happy. No one wants you to stay all bottled up inside. Its not healthy for you." Ginny put  
  
a hand over his. He looked her in the eye.  
  
"I know Ginny. It's just. He's gone now. S.Sirius was my hope. He was my  
  
Hope because, I always thought that he would be with me in my fight against Voldemort.  
  
He was also my hope because I knew could live with him some day. I didn't care when,  
  
that's what kept me going. Knowing that I would always have a home. He was my only  
  
hope." Harry let a few tears roll down his face. Ginny wiped them away with the sleeve  
  
of her shirt.  
  
"Harry, I Know that he was your hope but maybe it's time for a new hope. Let me  
  
be your new hope. Harry I promise that I will always be with you. And Harry you know  
  
that you are always welcome here." Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you." Harry whispered.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
A couple hours later Harry once again arrived at his flat. Harry did a face plant  
  
onto his bed. He drifted off to sleep. It was hours until Harry started to dream.  
  
* Dream *  
  
Harry walked through what he believed to be a castle. It wasn't Hogwarts he was  
  
sure of that. He could tell because the walls were bare they had no tapestries or  
  
paintings. Just cold stone. He tried to open every door but the all were locked. He came  
  
to the end of the hallway.a dead end. A door appeared in front of him. He turned the  
  
doorknob and the door open. Harry causiously entered the room. No one was inside. He  
  
closed the door behind him. This room was very different than what he had seen before.  
  
The room was very posh. Drapes and tapestries lined the walls. A large chair, which  
  
looked like a throne, was place at the head of the room.  
  
A smaller chair was placed a few feet in front of it. 'Click, Click, Click.' Harry heard  
  
footsteps. He quickly dove behind a book shelve.  
  
Just as he pulled himself into a position where he could not be seen the door swung open.  
  
In he walked, Harry's eyes widened at the sight of him. He could not believe it. It was he.  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
'The one and only,' Harry thought to himself. Harry saw another figure following  
  
Voldemort. Their hood and cloak kept their identity a mystery to Harry. This person,  
  
Harry assumed it was a person, was smaller in size and short. Lord Voldemort sat down  
  
in his throne and beckoned the mystery person to him.  
  
"My child you have done well. At first you resisted so much. I thought you were  
  
a lost cause and that I had gone through so much trouble to get you. But after a while I  
  
new we could.change your view on things. You have turned out better than I had  
  
planned."  
  
A wicked smile played on his lips. It was absolutely hideous to see him smile.  
  
"Thank you my Lord. I aim to please." It was a girl's voice. 'It sounds familiar'  
  
Harry thought to himself. 'Must be some Slytherin girl.'  
  
"Now I assumed that you have been informed of the plan."  
  
"Yes my lord. Lucius has informed me of everything."  
  
"Now tell me." Voldemort sat back in his throne.  
  
"I am to kill Harry Potter so you my lord can begin the extermination of all who  
  
oppose you."  
  
Harry's eyes widen. Voldemort was ready for him. He had been planning for what  
  
sounded like a long time. He had to tell Dumbledore. Harry's attention was brought  
  
back the hooded figure started to pull done the hood. He only saw a head of black hair  
  
before he was pulled out of the dream.  
  
*End of dream*  
  
Harry Shot up in bed, his hand was clutching his chest. 'Inhale,  
exhale, inhale, exhale. Ok Harry now get up and go to Dumbledore straight  
away.' Harry got up change and was at Hogwarts in a matter of minutes. 


End file.
